


Maybe We Could Stay...

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl cares for Carol when she is injured, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gift story for Krissyg927:) XOXOX, Smut, Sweetness, ZA, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: This is a CARYL oneshot for Krissyg49 who had surgery today:( be a doll and go read one of her amazing fics and leave her a review if you have a minute:) love, Teagan XOXO





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



**This is for Krissg49 who is my writing bestie and all round favorite human being.** **She had surgery today so I wrote this for her because I know she loves Caryl smut (who doesn't? lol)**

**If you love Caryl and Daryl/OC fics that are unique and full of heart and written beautifully, then check out her work and consider dropping her a sweet review (fanfic writers love reviews!) I know it would bring a smile to her face as she is recovering and I'd love to make her feel better in any way I can.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love, Teagan XOXO**

**#############################################################**

**_Maybe We Could Stay…_ **

They'd been on the road for 2 weeks alone, by now she wondered if they'd ever find the group again.

Carol rode with Daryl for miles everyday searching, and they were both becoming exhausted.

She clung to him around his waist as he rode, the bike vibrating beneath her. He was going fast, it was exhilarating. He was so sexy on his motorcycle; she'd always thought so.

They'd spent a few nights in the woods when it got too dark to travel and watched each other sleep in shifts.

The way he looked when he slept made her want to touch him so badly or curl up next to him.

The prison had fallen, and they'd lost it all, all of their family except each other.

The emotional loss was profound and the first day together had been spent in near silence with stolen panicked glances. They were grateful to have each other but still so scared of never finding the group.

He rode on an on until he pulled over in the middle of nowhere.

The tension in him was palpable, and when he got off the bike to light a cigarette, she waited patiently for him to speak.

"I don't know what to do," he began. "We're just going around in circles now."

"I know," she answered. There was nothing else to say, he was right.

"I need to stop, just for the night. I just can't keep going right now."

"It's OK, Daryl. We can stop."

He blew smoke up into the air, looking defeated, and scanned the horizon with his eyes squinting against the dying light of late afternoon.

"Come here," he blurted out. "Look over there!"

She came to stand next to him, and he pointed in the direction he wanted her to look.

Down a dusty dirt road and miles off in the distance stood a huge brick building.

"What about that?" he asked. "Maybe we could stop and recharge our batteries a little."

"Sounds good to me, I'm getting wiped out too," she sighed.

He finished the last few drags of his smoke and got back on the bike.

Carol lay her hands on his shoulders and took her place behind him. He pulled onto the grid road and pursued the promise of the brick building. The road was rough, having not been graded in a hundred years and he almost lost traction twice, but she knew he could handle it and didn't panic. Carol just held close and road it out with him the way she always did, she trusted him with her life.

It took an hour to reach the building, and they both drew their weapons to approach it.

It appeared to be an old bed and breakfast, but it was so far from anywhere that it felt out of place. There was a creek running next to it and what had obviously been a beautiful garden at one point. The second floor boasted a balcony with a table and two chairs, and it had a wrap-around deck on the main level.

"This place was probably beautiful once," Carol noted, walking the perimeter with him.

"Still is kinda…there ain't nobody around here," he confirmed. "It doesn't even look scavenged."

"Didn't think there was anywhere like that left," she added.

Daryl still held his crossbow at the ready as he approached the door and tried the handle.

Upon entry, they found that it really was untouched. The front room was a huge space with a high ceiling and a massive fireplace.

"I'll secure the rest of the building," Daryl nodded. "You stay here."

"I'll have your back, Daryl," she insisted.

He relented, and she followed him up the stairs with her pistol drawn.

The upper level had room after room, beautifully decorated in old world charm. The rooms all had handmade quilts, lace curtains and were spotless.

It was so perfect that they didn't really trust it, but there was nobody around, and there hadn't been for the whole apocalypse by the looks of it.

They descended the stairs, and she ambled behind him.

Carol checked the water, and to their good fortune, the place appeared to have its own well. Even more surprising was the gasoline powered generator out back.

"I don't fucking believe it. There's a stockpile of gas out here to last till the rapture!" Daryl grinned.

It was the first time she'd seen him smile since losing the prison and she loved it.

"This could be a nice couple of days after all," she sighed.

Daryl stopped to look at her for long enough that she began to fidget.

"Maybe we don't even have to leave."

"Maybe."

Carol went inside to get the fire started in the fireplace while Daryl got the generator going. She loaded wood into the house from a wood pile out back and was on her third trip when her heel caught a deep gopher hole.

"Damn it!" she yelped after landing on the ground with a hard thud.

"Carol!"

He came running from the back, not knowing what the problem was.

"What happened?" he asked, looking down at her almost buried in wood and grasping her knee with both hands.

"I tripped on that stupid hole, my leg is killing me," she sobbed.

The pain was intense, and although Carol wasn't the type to fuss she couldn't help the catch in her throat.

"Here," he said, bending down to pick her up.

She wrapped her arm around his neck, and he walked her into the house. He lay her on the couch like she'd break if he moved too fast and she hissed, trying not to move her leg too much.

"I think I tore something, it burns like fire behind my knee," she whined.

"We should wrap it up," he said. "I'm going to look for something."

Daryl put a couch cushion under Carol's knee and went in search of supplies.

She looked up at the ceiling and tried to slow her heart and get a handle on the pain.

Daryl returned a couple minutes later with a few things he'd found.

First, he handed her a bottle of wine, and she laughed at that.

"It'll help with the pain," he smiled.

"Thanks."

He'd also found a tensor bandage that he lay on the table.

"I was thinking," he began. "I got the generator going so maybe you could take a bath to make your leg feel better."

"A bath?"

"If you wanted to, it might help," he shrugged, turning a little red in the cheeks. "I could help you."

Carol noted something funny in his eyes, she'd seen it before and always wanted to know what it meant. They were never alone to make any kind of move, it left her wondering if it would ever happen.

"OK."

"Alright…I'll be back in a minute."

Carol imagined him helping her into the bath, and it made her a little anxious, they'd never crossed this line before.

After twenty minutes, she heard the water start to run upstairs, and she fantasized about hot water and about Daryl.

So many days on the back of his bike had been driving her a little crazy. She'd always wanted to get closer to him but the time was never right.

By the time he descended the stairs she was a full on nervous wreck, but he looked just as nervous.

"Is it still really painful?" he asked.

"It's a little better but still achy and burning."

He bent down to pick her up, and she leaned into him, still holding the bottle of wine in her hand.

"Gonna drink in the tub?" he smiled.

"I might never get the chance again," she laughed.

The bathroom was big, and the tub was an old, deep claw foot model from days gone by. The water was filling the room with rose scented steam and the surface of the water was frothy with bubbles. It looked like heaven on earth to a woman who rarely even got a cold shower.

"Oh my goodness," she beamed. "That tub is huge."

He sat her down on the toilet lid, and she groaned a little at the movement.

She waited for a moment wondering how this was even supposed to work.

"I can leave…while you-" Daryl started to say.

"It's alright," she said, feeling like this was the time and it would either happen or it wouldn't.

She began on the buttons of her white shirt and moved from one to the next like it was nothing but her heart was racing.

It was now or never.

She got to the last one and shrugged her shoulders out of it and lay it over a towel rack beside her.

"It's going to feel good to get clean," she said.

"Uh-huh," he answered, his eyes on her hands as she took hold of the hem of her undershirt.

"You don't have to look if you don't want to," she cooed.

"What if I want to?"

"It's OK, Daryl."

She pulled the undershirt over her head and lay it over the sink and his hand moved to cover his mouth as his eyes grew wider.

"You OK?"

"Yeah…"

Carol raised her uninjured foot, and he got the message bending down to pull her boot off and then her sock.

He proceeded to take off her other boot and sock, trying his best not to hurt her leg any further.

Carol sat in her pants and her bra with him kneeling before her and she couldn't help but reach out to touch his face.

He closed his eyes when she touched him and held her hand to his face with his own.

It was right there, and she knew it.

He turned his head after a moment to kiss the palm of her hand, his eyes still closed.

"Daryl…"

"I want you, Carol. I wanted you all along," he confessed.

"Me too."

Carol pulled him closer, and he rested his face against her bare skin.

When he finally pulled back, he looked up into her eyes, and she moved in slowly to kiss him.

She had imagined it a million times in a hundred different ways, but this was perfect. Tentative and soft, it lasted only a moment, and she knew they'd never be apart as long as they lived.

She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, and a moment later he helped her to her feet to get her pants off.

His hands drifted down her body to her hips as she leaned against him.

"Tell me you'll share a bed with me tonight, I just want you close to me," he whispered.

"I will," she answered, holding him close to her.

Daryl scooped her up slowly and lowered her into the water, and she moaned long and laboriously at the sensation of heat all over her body.

"Nice?" he grinned.

"Heaven. Thank you, Daryl."

"Hey, I'm always gonna take care of you. You know that, right?"

"I know."

He handed her the wine, and she took a long sip before giving it back to him.

After a few more sips each, he was drawn to the side of the tub, he had to kiss her again.

He held her face and kissed her lips over and over before moving his mouth to her neck.

Carol reached her hand out and around his neck, urging him closer.

"Get in," she pleaded.

"Is there room?" he asked, looking nervous.

"There's tons of room…please."

She watched as he stood up and avoided eye contact with her. He took off his leather vest and then started on the buttons of his flannel shirt.

Carol splashed water on her face and leaned back a little, to wet her hair. When she looked up at him again, his hands were on his belt, but he was just looking at her.

"Come," she whispered.

He dropped his pants slowly and pulled off his socks before slipping into the water in front of her.

She looked into his nervous squinting eyes and reached out to touch his thigh underneath the steamy water. With just a hint of alcohol flowing through her bloodstream, she felt brave enough to touch him.

"Mmmm…" he groaned, dropping his forehead to her shoulder when her hand moved closer to his steadily hardening dick.

He was kneeling between her thighs and she wanted him closer so she began to work his dick nice and slow as she kissed his chest.

She'd waited for years to touch him, and the throbbing in her leg wouldn't stop her now.

Daryl was hard as stone, and his hips rocked slowly as she jerked him off and slid her good leg around his back.

His mouth drifted down between her breasts, and he began to kiss her soft skin passionately, holding his hand against her lower back under the water.

She looked down as he finally ran his hot tongue over her nipple and she whined, wanting him inside her.

"Jesus! Don't stop," she pleaded.

Just when she thought it couldn't get hotter, he took her entire nipple into his mouth and sucked the soapy water from her skin.

Then she felt his hard dick pressing into her inner thigh and she scratched the back of his strong arm, desperate for more.

"I need you now…I need you inside me."

"We need a bed," he insisted.

It was a juggling act, trying to get a wet and injured woman out of a bathtub but he was determined.

He got her standing on her good leg outside the tub and wrapped her in a towel just so he could carry her to a bed.

When he found just the right room, he lay her down and proceeded to get rid of the towel. She lay on the handmade quilt looking up at him like she'd never wanted anyone more.

Daryl crawled onto the bed between her feet and slowly kissed his way up her injured leg holding her knee in his hand. He kissed up the inside all the way to her needy core, and she writhed in agony when he touched her with his mouth.

He lifted her good leg open and ran his hand under her thigh to hold her still by the waist.

Daryl had dreamed of this before, of tasting her and giving her all the things he wanted to sexually.

He wanted nothing more in the whole world than to be Carol's man and now he would be.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and cried out his name a few times. The ego boost made him braver, and he teased her entrance with his fingertips until she begged for more.

Daryl didn't have much experience and never considered himself and expert, but Merle had a big mouth about women he'd been with and for as much of an ass as he could be he knew his way around a woman. Daryl had learned a good few tricks by just listening although he never let on that he was paying such close attention.

**_/_ **

**_~ You gotta give 'em more than just one thing to get off on. It'll take longer if you just use your mouth. Give 'em both barrels and use your hands, play with their tits too. Save your neck and get them off faster. You're guaranteed to get a good blowjob out of it at least._ **

**_~ Yeah...whatever you say, Merle_ **

**_/_ **

He was grateful for the advice now; not that he wanted it to be fast but he wanted it to be good.

Daryl slid his fingers inside her, and she whined pulling his hair tighter into her fist.

"I thought it might feel strange to touch you like this," he panted, "but it doesn't...it feels so right."

"I know," she agreed breathlessly, "we're so good like this."

She was close, and he could feel it. The lack of sexual contact since the world went to hell made them both easy targets for fast climax. He traced her lips with his tongue and settled his attention right over her clit, teasing her out of her mind.

"You're right there," he whispered. "Let it go, Sweetheart."

She cried out his name and arched her back, and he pressed his fingers even deeper inside her not letting up on the sweet sensation on her clit.

"Fuck! Daryl…Jesus!" she repeated over and over.

He got onto his knees and ran his forearm across his mouth before bending down to kiss her.

He barely recognized this Carol, so out of control and so needy, but he loved it. She was always so calm and never overreacted to anything, but this Carol needed his dick and wasn't shy about it.

She pulled him down between her legs and raised her hips to meet his hard dick, he could have died right there.

"Come on," she hissed, biting at his throat. "Give it to me, Daryl."

He took her good leg behind the knee, holding it up high around his hip and grinned down at her.

"What?" she asked, unsure what the grin was about but she soon found out.

He took his dick and teased it over her wet lips over and over until she started to get antsy.

"Now! Please…now!" she cried.

He slid into her so slow she counted 10…15…20 seconds until he was deep inside her.

The expression on his face was one of complete ecstasy, she loved the look of it.

"Feel good?" she asked playfully.

"You feel so fucking good," he growled.

"So move, baby…give it to me good."

As if flicking a switch, he kissed her ravenously and drove into her with a rapid pace.

His hips moved in full circles till he was almost entirely unsheathed from her body before thrusting into her all the way again, she'd never felt anything like it.

The full penetration of each movement and almost complete withdrawal when he pulled back made her pussy feel deprived of his cock every few seconds.

Just those few beats where he wasn't inside her left her momentarily hungry for him.

His elbow rested to the right of her face, and Carol moved her head to the side to take one of his fingers into her mouth as he fucked her.

Daryl could feel his balls get tight at the added sensation of her warm, wet mouth on his finger and he was going to blow soon.

Her eyes were closed, and he watched as her mouth took his finger all the way to the back of her throat and then licked from his palm to his fingertip.

"Oh….fuck…" he muttered, feeling weak.

He held her leg behind the knee and tried to make the few final thrusts all that much better. Carol's other hand was gently digging her nails into the back of his muscular arm, and he loved the way she surrendered to him.

She ran his fingertip over her wet lips before taking it deep into her mouth again, and that was all it took.

He pulled out just fast enough to cum in hot and rapid streams onto her soft belly.

"Mmmm….Jesus….God damn it!" he panted on his hands and knees as his dick continued to pulsate with release.

/

"Why did we wait?" he asked as he slowly wrapped the tensor bandage around her thigh all the way to her calf and back up before pinning it.

"I have no idea," she answered honestly.

"I never told you that I love you, Carol, but I do…I always did."

"I've loved you all along too, you got me through all this. I never would have survived losing her without you."

He didn't answer but his eyes said it all, she'd said just what he wanted to hear.

He picked the room that led to the balcony on the second floor, and he looked out the French doors to the sky where the stars were beginning to shine brightly.

Maybe we could stay, just me and you," he mused.

"Yes."

"We can always look later, and you can't travel until your leg is better. Besides…I just want to be alone with you right now," he admitted.

When he looked back at her, she was smiling, and the moon was shining in through the window onto her face.

"Come here," she whispered, and he lay down next to her, pulling the quilt over them both.

While she healed, they'd have time to fully discover what had always been hidden beneath the surface in their relationship. Finally, they were in just the right place and in just the right circumstance to explore the truth and become the couple they were always meant to be.

The beautiful brick house was idyllic and after years of horror it was too tempting to stay and enjoy it for a while. A place so untouched in an ugly world with the person you loved, wrapped in a brand new love affair...who could resist?


End file.
